


Musical chairs - A series of snapshots

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: A drabble collection set to various songs, one for each Thief.





	Musical chairs - A series of snapshots

7 – Chariot

He kept texting me, at first it was because of Metaverse stuff and the fact he was running from his past. Eventually, it became outings for ramen, training together, then going to the movies. At that point, I fell for him, but could never tell him. I cherished the date like events we went on.

1 – Magician

Morgana was our guide to the Metaverse, as we explored Mementos and changed hearts, he was always there. As annoyed with him about my sleep schedule, I wouldn't change anything. When he and Ryuji had their blow up and he left the team I felt lost. The others helped besides Ryuji, but even he came around to our side after we had a heart to heart talk.When he left us on Christmas Eve, we all mourned.

6 – Lovers

A plaything for Kamoshida they called her, I didn't get close until I overheard the phone call she had with him. She wanted to handle things herself, even warning and following us once. I don't regret getting to know the lovely person inside, even as I torture myself, knowing I can only choose one of them.

4 - Emperor

Yusuke, what a tortured, broken soul. Madarame was all he had, even knowing his mentor was a fraud using him and others for his own ends, he clung to him because he knew nothing else. It wasn't until Ann forced him into the Palace that he acknowledged the truth that he had fought to blind himself to.

2 - Priestess

Makoto was a headstrong girl, even going as far as blackmailing us; she did it for the right reasons, as much as I am loathed to admit it, and we did end up needing her help in the end. We got closer, she taught me how to study effectively and I showed her that there was more to life than just school and getting a good job. When her sister became cold to her, we were the only ones she could turn to. We all drew closer to one another in solidarity.

4 - Hermit

The voices in her head were the reptiles in her mind, it was our job to hunt them down and free her. After doing so, we then helped her face the reptiles that were society in general. However, Futaba seemed distant from us back then, I was the only one she would get closed to. In the same respect, I did as well. She taught me a few things about fixing computers, which came in handy after finding a broken laptop at the second-hand shop.

3 – Empress

Haru was trapped between her family and her Fiancee, it wasn't until she found Morgana that she would find the strength to forsake the chains put on her and rebel. When she and Morgana ambushed us in Okumura's Palace, it was obvious she was new. In fact, she forgot her lines at times. In that respect, she's a worse actor than Ann.

8 - Justice

Goro, despite everything, was the most broken out of everyone on the team. Everything he did was for revenge, that was his darkness. Regardless, he saw the light there at the very end. I wish I had been able to save him, show him the person he really is and not the masks he showed everyone.

0 – The Fool

Damn that man! Because of him, I'm stuck in this city, I wish I could remember just who he was...

I remember that night as best as I can, but I don't know who he is. My record got leaked by an asshole teacher when I was hoping for a new start. I'm just trying to survive day by day, luckily I have a few friends now but it's hard having to lead them. I don't want to show them just how I'm trying to keep it together....

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time picking songs for some of the PT, others were easy. Try and guess which one I used for each character.
> 
> AWOLNATION - Shoestrings  
> Ayumi Hamasaki - Real Me  
> Bel Canto - Waking Will  
> Creed - Are You Ready?  
> Daughtry - No Surprise  
> Fun - Some Nights  
> Godsmack - Running Blind  
> Imagine Dragons - Demons  
> Within Temptation - A Shot in the Dark


End file.
